It is well known to most swimmers that until they become proficient in the skill of swimming, they find it exhausting to swim long distances, so that they must resort to various floatation aids while they stop to rest in order to refresh themselves, before continuing to swim farther. It is accordingly important that such aids be practical and efficient.